Please Don't Touch the Dinosaur
Please Don't Touch the Dinosaur is the 18th episode in Season 6 of Full House. Plot Summary When Ms. Gwelch, one of the chaperones for Michelle's upcoming class field trip, bails because of sickness, Jesse is persuaded to fill the position with Danny. Twenty rambunctious kids and frequent arguments between Jesse and Danny set the stage for disaster when Michelle inadvertently shatters a dinosaur skeleton. Episode Recap Michelle and her friends are going on a field trip to a local museum of natural history. Danny will be in charge of one half of the class and Jesse will be in charge of the other half. Michelle chooses to be with Jesse's group instead of Danny's group, because Michelle thinks Jesse would let the kids have fun, while Danny acts like a sergeant who constantly makes too many rules. At the museum, Michelle and Denise start to play a game of tag, and accidentally knock over most of a $4,000,000 dinosaur skeleton. This ends the field trip, and at home, Danny blows up at Jesse, and Michelle goes to her room because she believes that this situation is her fault. Danny and Jesse follow Michelle, and Jesse admits that he didn't do a very good job of being in charge of his group. Danny then admits that he felt hurt by Michelle's choice to be with Jesse's group, and that was why Danny was so hard on Jesse. Danny then admits that he does have a tendency to act like a sergeant and make too many rules, and he promises to tone down the sergeant behavior and be more reasonable when it comes to making rules, and Jesse promises to act more responsible, but still hang a little loose, when it comes to being in charge. Quotes (Danny is berating Jesse for the way he's handling his group) *'Danny:' I don't need advice from a guy who spent half his school years in the principal's office. *'Jesse:' Oh, look who's talking. You wanted to be hall-monitor just so you could bust people for putting their lips on the drinking fountain. *'Danny:' If it weren't for people like you, we wouldn't have needed hall-monitors. ---- (after Michelle, Jesse and Danny come home) *'Danny:' Hey, Jess, tell me again. The foot bone's connected to what? *'Jesse:' C'mon. Give it a rest, okay? They said they could fix the dinosaur, and I promised to do volunteer work at the museum. For the next 10 weekends in a row, I'm gonna be combing out the woolly mammoth. *'Danny:' You're lucky they didn't press charges. You know, I asked you to make sure that the kids follow the rules. But did you listen to me? No, not you! Not "Mr. Fun Boy"! *'Jesse:' C'mon, Mr. Law and Order. I was just tryin' to let the kids have some fun, and so it got a little outta hand. *'Danny: A little outta hand?! Jess, a little out of hand is cutting in line at the algae exhibit! You let the kids run totally wild! They knocked over a priceless dinosaur!' *'Jesse: Oh, come on! It's not priceless! They said it was only worth about........like, 4,000,000 bucks!' *'Danny: Well, When are you gonna stop tryin' to be Mr. Cool, and start taking your responsibilities more seriously?' *'(Jesse & Danny begin arguing until......)' *'Michelle: Stop it! Stop fighting! I'm the one who knocked it over. You remember? It's my fault! (She runs upstairs to her room)' *'Danny:' Let's go. Trivia *This is the first time Michelle tells two members of her family to stop arguing. It happened again in the 7th season premiere [[It Was A Dark And Stormy Night|'It Was a Dark and Stormy Night']], except her sisters D.J. and Stephanie were arguing while they were in her and Stephanie's room, until she told them to quiet down. *When Danny said the word "Stop," Michelle thinks it was a great idea to let him & Jesse stop arguing. Category:Episodes